pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pixar 3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Beach-chair.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaptorWiki (Talk) 21:51, August 5, 2012 Your recent edit to Pixar Animation Studios Please do not make edits similar to the one you did today on the Pixar Animation Studios page. It has nothing to do with Pixar. That information is fine for your personal home page or a blog. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 00:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Please stop Please stop adding new versions of the image Beach Chair. I uploaded a hq version, while you're continuing to add a not-hq version. And stop adding new versions that are ciompletely different from the main image. Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you for 2 weeks. We are having to undo many of your edits. We have asked a couple of times for you to stop but you have not taken that advice. You are allowed to edit this page (your talk page). Otherwise your block will automatically lift in 2 weeks. Note that once your block lifts, if you continue to make poor edits and not listen to the site admins you will be blocked permanently. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 23:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :On second thought, and after cleaning up your recent edits, I have extended your block for a month. Initially I thought perhaps you were trying to make valid and useful edits but now I'm not so sure. If you'd like to try and explain something like why Day is the main character in Day & Night, or why you continue to try and update the Beach Chair image with a lower quality version, please go ahead and write here on your talk page. Otherwise your block will lift in a month. --Jeff (talk) 23:29, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I am willing to lift your block. I strongly suggest that you not make so many edits, and start with very small edits. A good way to learn is to watch other people and see how they make edits. If I find that you are continuing to make many edits, and re-doing edits that have been reverted or un-done, it may lead to your permanent blocking from this wiki, so please be careful. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 03:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Inside the Human Mind Film Please stop renaming Inside the Human Mind film. We do not yet know the official title. Once we have the official press release then it can be moved. It shouldn't be necessary for me to have to write this on your talk page. You saw that I re-named the page after your last attempt. This should tip you off not to do it again, or if you question it, then ask me or one of the other sys admins about it. But do not keep re-doing a change that gets reverted. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 14:12, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Monsters University characters pages Hi ! Can you please stop creating alternate pages for characters of Monsters, Inc. returning in Monsters University ? One page is sufficient, there's no need to make a copy per film. Thanks ! Gray Catbird (talk) 01:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Recent Changes Hello, please do not add pages in the parent "Locations" category when they are already in a sub-category. It is redudant, and not a thing we do on this wiki. Thanks. --Gray Catbird (talk) 22:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Permanently Blocked I have blocked you indefinitely. You have never listened to our recommendations regarding your mass edits, and we just can't keep reverting everything you do. You have been warned numerous times about this, and previously blocked, so now the block is permanent. --Jeff (talk) 15:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC)